The present invention relates to a tool for measuring, cutting and scoring stock planer material. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a new and improved drywall cutting guide for quickly marking and cutting drywall sheets.
Drywall board is used extensively in the construction of interior regions of all types of public and private structures. Drywall board is generally manufactured in large sheets of 4 feet by 8 feet or larger, and is comprised of a compressed chalk-like substance laminated on each side by a thin cardboard or paper material. These drywall sheets are used as an inexpensive wall or surface cover for interior construction support structures such as wood or concrete and are generally painted or covered with wallpaper trim to fit the cosmetic needs of the particular construction.
Because of their size, and the large surface area generally being covered by drywall sheets, drywall construction requires multiple sheets to be adjoined together in an abutting manner. To accomplish the necessary multiple flush abutments between adjoining drywall sheets, a drywall worker must make repetitive cuts in the drywall that are true and straight over a long distance.
The best method of creating a straight cut in a drywall sheet is to score one side of the paper laminate and snap the drywall by bending it along that score.
Alternative cutting methods that use a circular or straight serrated saw often create a rough cut that breaks apart the compressed inner substance of the drywall creating an edge that is not suitably accurate for an abutment or a cosmetic interior trim piece. The present invention provides an uncomplicated drywall cutting guide which enables the user to measure and produce a clean, straight, horizontal cut in a drywall sheet in a single operation with a common hand-held utility knife.